Hello, I Love You
by Lady C Andrews
Summary: This is a one-shot songfic featuring Lionel Richie's Hello about Lee and Sakura. I can't really summarize this up for you, but if you like Lee and Sakura, you're sure to enjoy this. Fluffy and sweet. Remember to review.


_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Lionel Richie's "Hello". _

_**--**_

_**Hello, I Love You…  
By SapphireWhiteTigress**_

_**--**_

All he could see when he closed his eyes was her. She was all that filled his vision and clouded his mind. And when he dreamed, she was always there, haunting him. He wanted to reach out and hold her in his arms and tell her time and again that he loved her. That she was all that mattered to him and that he would do everything to protect her.

He found himself in the hospital again after a very intensive training session; a training session to prove again and again that he wasn't a failure. To prove to Sakura that he trained for her so he could always protect her. He sighed and rolled over in the small bed, hoping that sleep would come to him but it was a futile attempt when she was all that filled his mind.

Darkness covered the small room and the only light source was the light from the moon that beamed down on him and the hallway light that flooded in from his slightly cracked door. He stared at the ajar door, knowing that she was working the nightshift that night and prayed that she would check in on him, like he knew she would do every time he was there recuperating from his training gone wrong.

_I've been alone with you inside my mind  
And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times  
I sometimes see you pass outside my door  
Hello, is it me you're looking for? _

He didn't have to wait long as his door crept slowly open and in walked the one being that tormented his every thought. He pretended to be asleep as he strained his ears to hear the soft tapping of her shoes against the tiled floor, the gentleness of her breath, and the quiet flutter of her heart. He didn't move as she neared his bed and he willed himself not to jump out of his skin as he felt her smooth hand against his forehead, brushing aside the hair that covered his eyes.

His heart thumped against his chest recklessly and he almost feared that it would break out into the world. He briefly wondered why she always visited him at night whenever he was checked in, but that thought dissipated as the feel of her hand against his skin overcame his senses.

He could picture the love that he pretended to see in her eyes and the smile she had just for him. She was the only person he ever wanted and she would be the only person that he would ever need.

He was almost lured to sleep by the tenderness of her touch, until he heard her soft voice speaking to him.

"Why do you try so hard?" She whispered to him, knowing he was unable to answer her question.

Something in his chest constricted painfully at the sound of voice and he wanted to cry out to her. He wanted to pull her to him and hold her tight just so he could tell her that everything he did, every single thing, was for her. He wanted to be strong for her so he could protect her from anything and everything.

But most of all, he wanted to be strong so that one day he could be worthy enough of her love and finally be able to tell her how much he truly loved her.

_ I can see it in your eyes  
I can see it in your smile  
You're all I've ever wanted, (and) my arms are open wide_  
'_Cause you know just what to say  
And you know just what to do__  
And I want to tell you so much, I love you… _

He felt disappointed as her hand was withdrawn from his forehead and returned to her side with an inaudible sigh. He wanted to know what ran through her mind as she watched him. He wanted to open his eyes and look into her beautiful face and her emerald orbs. Was she here because she cared about him? Or was she here because she pitied him?

Or was she here because she had no one else to turn to?

Sasuke was gone and Naruto was off training, and where did that leave his beautiful Sakura blossom but alone?

But she wasn't alone. As long as he was still alive, she would never have to be alone again because Rock Lee vowed on his life that he would never leave her side. His heart overflowed with the love he felt for her and he wished that she knew just how much he really cared for her.

"_I love you, Sakura-chan…"_ He silently said to her with all his heart.

_ I long to see the sunlight in your hair  
And tell you time and time again how much I care  
Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow  
Hello, I've just got to let you know _

His heart broke at the sound of her footsteps leaving his bedside and he wanted so desperately to just jump out and stop her from leaving, but he didn't. Lee, who wasn't afraid to give his live for the one he loved, was too much of a coward to tell her how he truly felt.

Sakura…would she ever return his love? Or would she forever be Sasuke's? To win over her heart, to have her love him, must he be like him?

He mentally shook himself. No. He could never be like Sasuke.

Oh, if only he could just win her heart…win her away from Sasuke because she was too good for him.

He silently cried as the door to his room clicked shut and Sakura was no longer with him. It was his heart that cried out to her…

_ 'Cause I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying, I love you… _

By the next day, Lee was ready to leave the hospital and the first person to greet him was Sakura. She smiled at him and his heart stopped. Just seeing her bright smile made him weak in the knees, but he stood tall and strong and plastered on a wide grin.

"Good morning, Lee-san. Are you feeling better?" She asked, moving closer to his bed.

Lee nodded. "I am, Sakura-san." He simply said, trying to control the rate of his beating heart.

"That's great!"

The night before flashed into their minds, but neither made any mentioned of it. Sakura checked over Lee before telling him that everything was great and that he could go home. Lee stood up and looked down at Sakura, who was a few inches shorter than he was.

He had no clue how to win the love of this special woman and he couldn't begin to imagine that he even had a chance, but Lee wasn't one to quit. Swallowing his fears, he reached forward and did the unthinkable.

He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.

She gasped at first and didn't resist as every muscle in her body became rigid. He was afraid that he made a mistake by touching her, but soon relaxed as he felt her small arms wrap around him as she returned the hug. The relief that washed over him almost caused him to pass out, but as long as he could hold her in his arms…

That was all he wanted.

'…_I love you…'_

_ Hello, is it me you're looking for?_  
'_Cause I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely or is someone lovely you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying…I love you…_

--

_**AN**: Yes, the Queen of Fluff has returned to make you all gag. _


End file.
